User talk:MsBulma
Archived I archived your talk babe. Do you want it moved into the Middle of the page or should I leave it off to the side? 22:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Give me a Minute to figure it out. I need to use a different version of code meaning I need to find a way to copy someone else's which will take awhile. Also Just so you know the next time I archive my own talk I will be tabbing over to respond like 10X and PZ do on dbw. 22:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright I fixed it. Maybe I will just respond instead of tabbing over. I'll Just put "Re:" In front of my response. 22:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay just forget I said anything about tabbing over, I will just respond as I normally do as it will create less confusion. 22:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That was an argument? I just caved in just so it would be easyer for you darling. 22:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I am going to archive my talk real quick so wait a 10 minutes to respond or if you see that my edit is on recent wiki activity. Also I hope you like the picture I picked out :D 22:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I finish archiving my talk page. I hope you like the picture. 23:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, how's it going? 22:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. 22:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, can't think of a Superhero I would want to be. When I'm in a bad mood, it ruins my imagination. Hopefully you're doing well. I apologise for not being able to comment. 22:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I have been waiting to archive to put that up :D. Also I commented on that blog on dbw. 23:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool, what song are you listening to? 23:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Blog I left a comment now. 23:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that song sounds pretty sad. btw I am on chatango. 23:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) 1. Hate College on Mondays, as I can't stand filming and acting. 2. Far too many trolls on the DB Wiki recentely (Seems like 20 every day in November), and I seem to be blocking all of them. 3. Other things. 23:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I'll try at least. Other days I love, just hate Mondays. 23:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Neji want to talk to Nira. Neji: HAI NIRA I MISSED YOU BABE. 23:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I will be on later....Neji settle down you can go with them right now. Neji: BAI NIRA I LOVE YOU. Oh thats all you wanted to do is say bye. Neji: Yes *blow a kiss to Nira*. 23:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Rukia is awesome! I'm doing good. How about you? Did you see the Renji and Mayuri quotes on my userpage? November 13 Hey darling I have a business meeting tonight so don't expect me to be on later. Also If you happen to be on today check out the Picture of the Day. 22:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Did you look at the Picture of the day yet? 02:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Nappa77 I know you haven't been active lately and I thought I would relay the message that Nappa77 has left the wiki, he even made a blog stating this. I just thought I would let you know. He also said that he will always remember MsChichi. 12:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bulma! I saw somewhere, that you saw the TFS Slug movie?! I loved that! (Except for the one Jesus part, due to religion, but whatever.) But that was my favorite TFS thing ever, I liked Goku and Piccolo the most! "But the jokes on them, I have no money..BOOM!" ...................................."WHAT?!?" XP 19:20, November 17, 2011 (UTC) HEY!:D Did the name "come sponataneously yet?:) 22:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha ok, I guess I'll let it slide also! Same here though, I have no clue what really happened. Oh, and Btw the time, date, and day thing isnt working on your tak template, I can fix it if you want me to! :) 22:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...Either you can take the class and figure out what they're actually going to teach you. Or we could just do it by ourselves! There's a cool manga made by these Dragon Ball fans called Dragon Ball Multi-Universe, you can read it if you want! I did and it's awesome! School went great, nothing to it I guess. 22:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, now where it used to say now it will actually say the time! ^_^ 22:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes mam. 22:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) No, The series didn't end yet. "Hey Broly! I'm the REAL Kakarotto" ~ Vegito. Okay... But there would have to be a way we could both have access to editing the site. So we could make an random email, and use it as an account for both of us to access the account on the website. 22:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey love what's up? Supremegogeta 22:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Bulma, just to let you know, I am now on this wiki's chat. 01:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I found out that my sister's Thanksgiving dinner is on Friday, not Thursday. I guess I will get to rub it in right away when the Lions lose :P. 22:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how did your exams go? I hope (and know) you did well. So are you going to work on Nira story this week? 20:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Glad you missed me X3 I remember hearing that song a lot as a kid. It would get stuck in my head and I would hum it for the rest of the day. I totally need to find that video now! XD ~ IceMoonCloud 18:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if I'll have time but I'll try to get on Chatango so we can talk. I'm still not in the mood to chat with anyone else really so I'm only PMing. What time is good for you? Ah RP, I miss that XD And of course ABBA is clasic, and awesome. My mom likes them and I heard a bunch of their songs as a kid. I have to get off soon, lunch time is nearly over DX ~ IceMoonCloud 19:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC) AWW I love that little Goku ^_^ I've seen that on DeviantART before. 8PM your time, your three hours ahead of Pacific Time SO 5PM my time. Alrighty then! XD (That's right isn't it?) I might be on a bit later than that, I usually play with my kitten around that time, at least an hour before dinner because if I do it right before dinner... She meows and will keep whining until I throw the damn paper ball! XD I miss talking to most of you! Vegito, you, Gohan ETC... Well if she's on while I'm on I'll be perfectly happy to PM her. I'm just not going on the main chat. I bettter get off the computer now, I finished class early so I got an early lunch. Don't forget about my email though, it will sit in your inbox and haunt you XP ~ IceMoonCloud 19:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Neji wanted to say hi to Nira. Sometimes I wonder if I should call him Romeo xD. Anyway how have you been? 01:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Happy Thanksgiving dear. The Packers are gonna go 11-0 btw. 16:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Awe, that stinks. I have been waiting all day for a response. 00:53, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey Bulma, how's it going? BTW, I have Ice's Email now. If you want mine, just ask. 01:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) 1. Cool, I'll go on the chat, and I can give mine to you 2. Day off tommorow, plan to sleep in. XD 01:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on winning the first round in the user tournament. I am proud of you babe. 16:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry about that jerk on dbw chat. I am tired of babysitting them guys on there. I got chatango pm up if you want to talk. 01:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) No probleam, hey you wanna go on chat? :D 01:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) 21:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) }} I just kinda used random colors for it, and I thought why not use Launch's different hair color's XD 22:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) "Baby you light up my world like nobody else!" I guess I will have to memorize that song. 22:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Dang, you putting me on the spot with that aren't you. *falls over* Hmm I know of a cute song that seems similar to that, but I can't piece together enought of the lyrics to search for it. 22:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay I guess I can work on my story, too. Also I found a song, but I don't think it was the exact one I was looking for http://youtu.be/KPzKp9TubgU. 22:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, I like Chapter 3, it was awesome. I can't wait for chapter 4, but I can't wait to talk to you (Darn internal struggle xD) I got the Prologue and 1st chapter of Neji's story done. Lost in the Universe, The Lonely Life of Neji. 01:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) What happened? Why did you leave chat, I didn't upset you did I? 02:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC)